Jarlos
James Maslow and Carlos Pena Jr. are best friends as they are always teaming up and are shown together. In the real life they are also close friends. They are like brothers, real close and always supporting each other. They even decide to adopt a dog (Fox or Sydney) to share and they have metion that they sometimes make plans to go snowboarding on their vacation. Jarlos is the pairing of James & Carlos and its counterpart is Kogan which is the pairing of Kendall and Logan. Its revealed that for the Better With U Tour they are gonna share a bus while Kendall and Logan share a different one because both of them are gonna bring their dogs Sidney and Fox. Jarlos Moments (in the show) *In Big Time Party, Carlos and James are both the "Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood"and they did it. *Together they sent people to the pool for the party. *In Green Time Rush, James and Carlos seem happy to be partners. *In Big Time Mansion, James and Carlos are playing with dinosaur chicken nuggets together. *In Welcome Back Big Time , James and Carlos team up to get a better reputation/be more well-known at The PalmWoods. *In Big Time Reality, James and Carlos play video games together, and "fight", to make the reality show more interesting. Also Carlos revealed that he and James share a room. *In Big Time Moms, Carlos hugs James tightly and cries, "We don't wanna lose you James!". *Big Time Secrets: When James and Carlos were little, they went to Camp Wonky Donky together and the met Heather Fox. They have fights in this episode but at the end they made up as James said that there friendship is more important than supermodels. *Big Time Contest: James and his date tag alone with Carlos and his date as James try to switch between them.James even promise Carlos to give him a monkey butler if he switch dates. Carlos try to make James stop with the switching but it ends with the girls wanted to date Carlos. Jarlos Moments (Real life) * When they were filming Big Time Movie, BTR was staying in a "haunted" hotel which they were scare. James scared Carlos so bad that he said Carlos was standing by the window in a second and in another he was in the door. To be secure that ghost doesn't exist,they use a '''ouija board '''with Logan and Kendall. It ended with them leaving the hotel that night. *They plan on sharing a dog which maybe Sydney or Fox or both. *Carlos and James have hang out after studio. James also visits Carlos and bringing Fox so they can have a doggie day. *For the Better with U Tour,they are sharing a Tour Bus while Kendall and Logan share a different one. Also both of them are briging their dogs(Sydney and Fox). *They also have take both of their dog to the studio while they are rehersing. *Carlos ones was asked What was the last dream he had? and he answer that he dreamed that James took him bungee jumping from a helicopter to a volcano. Gallery Click here. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Parings Category:Big Time Rush (Band) Category:BTR Category:Singers